Kingdom Hearts: Reunion
by kpjoon
Summary: Cloud returns to Hollow Bastion after Kingdom Hearts is sealed. So much to say, so little time. A new Heartless is born and Cloud wields the keyblade.


Kingdom Hearts: Reunion  
  
  
  
I was here at last. My childhood home where I used to play with Leon, Aerith, and Yuffie. I remember Cid was always yelling at us because we would bother him while he was trying to figure out how to connect the gummi ship pieces for his model collection. I remember when we first learned about the Heartless, that General Sephiroth came to Hollow Bastion to recruit members for SOLDIER to help fight the Heartless. I was the only one to join out of the whole town. Perhaps they were afraid of the outcome of the wars. Would they turn into the Heartless and take their loved ones? Or would we fail and the Heartless took over? Had none of that in my mind when I was a young boy. I remember Aerith telling me not to go and Leon ignoring I me. Yuffie and Cid had no idea what was going on. As the truck started to drive away, I saw Aerith trying to catch up. She held out her arms and begged to come back. She yelled goodbye as I turned my back and ignored. General Sephiroth took extra care for me throughout the war against the Heartless. I was his best SOLDIER. We were like brothers until the final war. I soon found out that Sephiroth has been possessed by the heartless during battle and there was no way that he could come back to being his old self again. Things were going wrong for me. I was the only SOLDIER left and we had lost the war. I soon decided to forget my past and move on with my life. I've been hearing stories about a young boy who wielded 'The Keyblade'. I remember I read something about it in the library with Aerith one day. Town after town I journeyed the worlds. I soon met a god known as Hades. He made promises. I then started to work for him at Olympus Coliseum where all the great fighters would gather and have tournaments. Months later, the boy who wielded the keyblade came by. He wasn't as strong as I expected. A keyblade wielder that was weak. Hades promised me that if I kill Hercules, he would reunite Aerith and me together. Also, to bring back Sephiroth. I guess he wanted me to kill the young boy as well. I then learned that my promise was broken. It was all a fake. The young boy and his two goofy looking friends were very nice. I gave him the ability for Sonicblade. He even challenged me but I had no time to fight. Days passed and word had it that the door to Kingdom Hearts has been sealed. Everything was back to place.or so I've heard. I didn't hesitate to go back to Hollow Bastion. I had stole a Gummi ship from Traverse town and was on my way back to my hometown. Here I am. My only challenge is.will Aerith forgive me? I haven't seen her in years. I'm afraid to see her, Leon, Yuffie, and Cid.  
  
"Cloud is that You?!" Cid yelled. He ran towards me. I quickly covered my mouth with my red cape and looked down, gripping tightly on my buster sword. "N-no.you must be mistaken." "What did you say?! How can I mistake those blue foxy eyes and those yellow spikes?! C'mon Cloud! Go to the library! Everybody's there!"  
  
He led me into the familiar town and into the library. I was just a few steps away from Aerith and the others. My heart was beating like crazy and I was getting chills. Cid slowly opened the doors and I looked. There she was. I knew that we had interrupted their conversation.  
  
"Hey Aerith! Look who's here!" Cid yelled out. Quite funny, he still yelled inside the library. I thought he'd mature haha. I followed Cid as we walked towards them.  
  
I looked down scratching the back of my head with my right hand. I couldn't stare at her face for even a second. I was so shy. She tried to see my face. She moved around a lot just to see how much I've changed.  
  
"H-hi Aerith." I said with a low voice.  
  
"Cloud is that you? What's wrong? You don't like me anymore? Why are you looking down?" Aerith said giggling.  
  
"Long time no see Cloud. Where have you been?" Leon said. He said it with a little bit of anger. He crossed his arms and looked away.  
  
"I..."  
  
"'I' what Cloud? You weren't this shy when we were kids!" Yuffie said with excitement. "Come on Cloud! What happened?"  
  
"Ooh! Sorry! Look at the time! I have to get going now. It's been nice meeting you!" I looked at my wrist and walked away fast.  
  
"Cloud, you aren't wearing a watch." Leon said calmly.  
  
CRAP! I guess Leon is still smarter than me. But that didn't count because I haven't read any books in years.  
  
"Right." I said. "Fine.I'll tell you everything." 


End file.
